Father
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: Yesung tak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan pria itu. Sosok pria yang tak ditemuinya beberapa tahun ini. Sosok yang menjadi sandaran keluarganya. Pria dingin dan keras namun entah kenapa Yesung tak pernah bisa membencinya. Short Fiction Yesung


**Abeoji (Father)**

Cast : Yesung

Genre : Family | angst

Disclaimer : I do not own anything except the story

This story is dedicated for my beloved father.

We all miss you Dad.

…..

**FATHER**

…**.**

**Kim Seo Jin**

…**.**

Yesung tak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan pria itu. Sosok pria yang tak ditemuinya beberapa tahun ini. Sosok yang menjadi sandaran keluarganya. Pria dingin dan keras namun entah kenapa Yesung tak pernah bisa membencinya. Sosok yang dulunya kuat itu kini terbaring lemah di pembaringan kasur rumah sakit. Ayahnya yang kuat kini terkulai lemah dengan alat medis yang membantunya menyambung hidup. Sosok yang dahulu sering ia hindari kini barang sedetik pun tak lepas dari pandangan matanya.

Sebut saja Yesung itu anak durhaka. Mempunyai ayah yang mendidik dirinya secara keras membuat jiwa memberontaknya besar. Yesung –kalau boleh jujur – selalu menganggap ayahnya itu kuno. Menerapkan doktrin militer di keluarga yang tentu saja tak bisa Yesung terima.

Yesung ingat, saat pertama kali ia mewarnai rambutnya. Kala itu ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas tingkat pertama. Teringat jelas di memorinya masa itu bagaimana ayahnya memukul betisnya dengan rotan sebanyak 30 kali dan setelah itu dia memilih kabur dari rumah. Yesung baru sadar sekarang bahwa tak lama setelah ia memutuskan kabur, ayahnya akan mencarinya ke segala tempat, bertanya pada teman sekolah yang tak pernah Yesung sangka ayahnya tahu. Ayahnya akan terus mencarinya tanpa tahu bahwa Yesung hanya kabur dan memanjat sebuah pohon besar di seberang rumah mereka.

"Maaf, tuan Kim sudah tidak ada harapan."

Yesung menoleh pada suara di belakangnya. Terlihat ibunya yang semakin renta tengah meremat jari jemarinya dengan bahu yang bergetar mendengarkan penjelasan dokter yang menangani ayahnya.

"T-tapi dok.. apa benar tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkan suami saya?"

Bisa Yesung dengar suara sang ibu yang bergetar. Dengan sigap ia meraih bahu bergetar itu dalam rangkulannya –mencoba menenangkan wanita satu-satunya di keluarganya. Mata liar Yesung beralih pada pria berjas putih yang menggeleng lemah.

"Kedua ginjal tuan Kim sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik lagi. Melakukan cuci darah ataupun transplantasi ginjal akan sangat sulit. Kalau saja tuan Kim sekeluarga memeriksakan lebih awal, segala cara penyembuhan bisa kita lakukan. Kami mohon maaf sebelumnya."

Yesung semakin mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada bahu sang ibu saat wanita itu semakin bergetar karena tangisnya.

"Y-yesung-ah.. a-yahmu… hiks."

Untuk tangis pilu itu, Yesung hanya mampu mendongak dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tak boleh bersedih sekarang. Ibunya yang lemah harus ada yang menguatkan.

….

Abeoji

…

Hari itu hari sangat cerah, secerah senyum ibunya yang kini sedang menyuapkan bubur untuk ayahnya.

"Sayang, makanlah yang banyak. Aku yakin kau akan cepat sembuh."

Yesung mengulas senyum mendengar kalimat penuh rona bahagia yang terlontar dari sang ibu. Hari itu merupakan suatu keajaiban saat ayahnya terlihat sangat bugar. Namun kabut cemas menghinggapinya saat kalimat penuh harap terlontar dari suara lemah sang ayah.

"Aku ingin pulang yeobo."

Ibu Yesung mengubah raut wajahnya. Dia ingin menolak namun senyum penuh harapan dari sang ayah memudarkan bantahan ibunya. Senyum itu entah mengapa Yesung merasa akan merindukannya kelak.

….

Abeoji

…..

Pagi itu hujan turun dengan deras. Yesung yang niat awal ingin ke kantornya mengurungkan niat dan lebih memilih tetap tinggal di rumah. Entah mengapa firasatnya tak enak saat itu.

Mata tajam Yesung menyisiri rumah yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Banyak figura dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya serta dirinya dari berbagai usia. Rumah ini tak banyak berubah, tetap asri dan nyaman.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada derap suara yang terdengar. Ibunya baru saja kembali dari kamar sang ayah yang sudah pulang dari rumah sakit malam tadi. Lelaki itu mengikuti langkah sang ibu menuju dapur unutuk meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan sang ayah pagi ini.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Yesung-ah?" tanya wanita tua itu lembut pada putra satu-satunya. Yesung mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut pada perempuan yang telah melahirkannya 29 tahun lalu itu. "Ayahmu sedang tidur. Tengoklah dia, ibu ingin membersihkan rumah."

Yesung menuruti perkataan sang ibu. Perlahan ia melangkah ke kamar orang tuanya dan mendapati tubuh renta serta kurus ayahnya tergolek lemah tak berdaya, tak perkasa seperti sedia kala. Lelaki itu menjejaki kamar dengan nuansa putih khas sang ibu. Ia mengambil tempat di pinggir ranjang bercover biru laut. Dia memandang raut damai ayahnya. Senyum pedih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Pria 29 tahun itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah renta itu namun kejut yang ia dapat saat mata berlapis kerutan itu terbuka perlahan. Yesung menarik kembali tangannya dan menunggu transisi ayahnya. Betapa menghangatnya hatinya saat senyum terukir di wajah renta itu.

"M-mana i-ibu m-mu?"

Tanpa menjawab suara tertatih itu, Yesung bergegas memanggil ibunya. Dengan terburu ia meminta ibunya untuk menemui sang ayah.

Ayah, ibu dan anak itu terkumpul. Satu kesatuan keluarga yang telah lama tak bersua. Sang ayah tak jua melepas senyum. Ia meraih tangan sang putra tunggalnya.

"J-jaga i-ibu m-mu Ye-yesung-ah."

Yesung menatap sedih ayahnya. Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa kata. Sementara sang ibu sudah mengurai air matanya.

"I-ibu j-jangan me-menangis."

Sang ibu tak kuat untuk tak menjatuhkan pelukan pada belahan jiwanya. Wanita renta itu menangis tersedu.

"Ini yang … hiks.. terakhir.. hiks.. biarkan aku menangis.. hiks… yeobo."

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tak boleh ikut menangis. Ia laki-laki dan ayahnya selalu berkata sesedih apapun ia jangan menangis karena kalau Yesung menangis, tidak akan ada orang yang menopang ibunya. Dan Yesung sudah berjanji akan hal itu.

"A-ayah me-mengantuk."

Yesung berbaring disisi kiri kasur yang kosong. Ia memeluk ayah serta ibunya.

"Tidurlah, yah. Kami akan menemanimu di sini."

Udara sejuk lalu menyapa ruangan kamar itu diikuti oleh derai rintik hujan.

**FIN**

**Well, **yap..

Hallow… ah.. udah lama banget ya gk bersua..

Masih ingat saya?

So many things happened in about a year to my family. It was so hard.

Thank you for your support. You all are my friends.

This story, partly, is the real of me.

Thank you..

See you next time ^^


End file.
